


Hijack week - December 2014 - Day 6

by Watachan



Series: Hijack week [4]
Category: Brave (2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Hijack Week, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: Yule Ball</p><p>Le bal de Noël est un grand évènement célébré lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Hiccup, un des champions, doit y aller avec quelqu'un. Jack n'aurait jamais cru que ce soit avec lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijack week - December 2014 - Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> Oh la la... j'ai pas fini la lecture des livres... je me suis arrêté au tome 5, lorsque Dobby va prévenir Harry que l'autre pét***e en rose vient dans la salle sur commande. J'ai jamais écris du Harry Potter, je n'en lis même pas, mais là j'ai été un peu forcée. Du coup, je suis contente qu'il existe un Wikia en français sur ce fandom, parce que je suis tellement rouillée ._.
> 
> Bref, il doit y avoir un tas d'incohérences par rapport à l'univers dont je ne me suis certainement pas rendue compte, je vous demande de m'en excuser.  
> Il ne s'agit pas ici d'un mélange avec l'univers original d'Harry Potter comme j'ai pu voir parfois. Vous n'entendrez pas parler de Dumbledore ou McGonagall ou quelqu'autre personnage, tous sont remplacés par des personnages de Dreamworks ou Disney.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_Veuxtuveniraubalavecmoi ?

Jack fixa l'auburn devant lui, essayant de se répéter ce barbouillage infâme de mots quasiment dit tous en même temps dans sa tête et y trouver du sens, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se racla la gorge, nerveux, puis reporta son regard vers les prunelles vertes devant lui.

_Tu pourrais me redire ça plus lentement ? J'ai rien compris...

Hiccup déglutit bruyamment, sa gêne et son embarras montant encore d'un cran à l'idée de devoir se répéter. Il respira par le nez et souffla par la bouche en tentative de se calmer les nerfs.

_Je t'ai demandé si... si tu... tu voulais aller au... au bal avec moi ?

Jack écarquilla les yeux, la surprise le prenant alors qu'il aurait du s'attendre à une telle demande... enfin non, il n'aurait pas vraiment du, parce que...

Il lâcha à son tour un souffle chargé de nervosité et hocha la tête en pinçant ses lèvres, trop heureux. Hiccup lui rendit son sourire, montrant ses dents légèrement écartés et le prit dans ses bras en embrassant le creux de son cou. Jack, chatouilleux, rigola mais le laissa faire.

Aller au bal de Noël était déjà le sujet de toutes les conversations, et Jack avait vu de nombreuses filles devenir gaga devant des magazines spécialisés à rechercher la robe parfaite pour ce soir là. Mais y aller avec un des champions, c'était quasiment un honneur. Quand Jack avait vu Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, le champion de Durmstrang, pour la première fois, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas le sortir de sa tête, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte en fin d'année. Mais voir ce bel auburn, de 2 ans plus âgé que lui, venir lui parler, son estomac s'est tellement tordu qu'il était certain que si l'infirmière avait vérifié, elle aurait vu un nœud papillon fait avec ses intestins. Le courant était très vite passé entre eux, jusqu'à ce soir juste avant la tombée de la nuit, où ils s'étaient promené dans un coin du château, et tout à coup, ils étaient en train d'échanger un baiser. Jack n'avait pas cherché à comprendre d'où c'était venu ni pourquoi, il avait juste laissé le norvégien se pencher vers lui et voler son premier baiser. Un champion embrassant un autre garçon, ça aurait fait les gros titres des journaux si quelqu'un avait su, et Jack ne voulait pas stigmatiser Hiccup, alors leur relation était restée secrète. Une amitié inter-école devant les autres, alors que dans leurs dos, ils se tenaient la main et s'embrassaient comme le couple qu'ils étaient réellement.

Pour le bal, Jack avait dit immédiatement à Hiccup qu'il n'avait qu'à inviter son amie Astrid. Elle était l'une des rares filles qui avait intégré Durmstrang, et quand l'argenté voyait la ténacité et la vigueur de la jeune blonde, il se disait qu'elle serait capable de rivaliser avec tous les garçons de l'école à elle seule. Hiccup n'avait rien dit à ce moment, et l'élève de Poudlard avait cru la discussion close. De plus, il ne se souvenait pas dans toute l'histoire du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avoir un jour entendu parlé d'un champion ou d'une championne amenant au bal un élève du même sexe. Bien qu'une part de lui souhaitait y aller avec Hiccup, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Son père, le directeur actuel de Durmstrang, ne verrait certainement pas d'un bon œil de voir son fils unique arriver avec un garçon à son bras.

Puis, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à pratiquement tomber sur une table de la Grande Salle, une jeune fille aux tresses brunes avec une mèche blonde le fixant comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête, le livre d'enchantement dans ses mains lui servant involontairement de bouclier.

_Anna, tu as bien dis qu'il y avait des costumes pour hommes dans ton magazine ?

La jeune fille posa le livre qu'elle tenait et zieuta Jack avant de se pencher vers lui.

_Je croyais que tu n'allais pas au bal.

_En fait si, mais je n'ai rien à me mettre.

Les yeux bleu vert de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent, tout comme son sourire, et elle se leva en lui faisant signe de rester là. La griffondor se rendit plus haut à la table et prit par l'épaule une jeune fille que Jack connaissait trop bien, et honnêtement, il aurait préféré qu'elle s'abstienne. La blonde aux cheveux si longs qu'elle devait les tresser pour marcher sans qu'on les lui piétine croisa le regard de Jack, lui souriant. La championne de Beauxbâtons, Raiponce, était la cousine d'Anna, et il commença à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Lorsqu'en plus, elles l'emmenèrent dehors en papotant du sujet, croisant Merida, la champion de Poudlard, il se retrouva avec trois avis différents en l'espace d'à peine quelques minutes. Merida disait qu'il faudrait une tenue décontracté, Anna pensait au contraire à un smoking, alors que Raiponce envisageait plutôt une robe de sorcier traditionnel pour gala. Lorsque la rousse au tempérament de feu leva la voix et qu'Anna se mit à lui répondre, la blonde et ses amies oublièrent Jack, qui s'éclipsa en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé qu'avant, et en prime, il avait déclenché une guerre entre les trois filles. Ou plutôt entre Anna et Merida.

Une semaine avant le bal, il reçut un paquet qui l'intrigua. Déjà, le colis avait été déposé par un dragon, un Terreur Terrible s'il se souvenait bien, hors ces dragons n'étaient utilisés comme messagers que par l'école d'Hiccup. Le fait que le colis soit délivré à une heure tardive à sa fenêtre avait de quoi étonné également. Le mot attaché à la boite l'éclaircit un peu car il était signé. Astrid disait juste qu'elle pensait que « ça » lui irait bien et qu'elle lui demandait de prendre soin d'Hiccup lors de la soirée. Il ouvrit le haut du paquet et ses yeux grossir comme des soucoupes en voyant son contenu.

* * *

 

Hiccup se tenait devant la Grande Salle, attendant avec un air stressé que son cavalier n'arrive. Il s'était bien gardé de crier sur les toits le nom de la personne avec qui il irait. Astrid l'avait aidé dans cette entreprise, répétant qu'ils seraient tous surpris, mais tout le monde disait que c'était évident qu'elle était sa cavalière. Dans son costume rouge et noir avec une peau de bête à fourrure sur le bras gauche, il essayait de contenir son stresse. Il ne voulait pas reculer, jamais il n'oserait faire ça à Jack, mais il était certain que son père allait le détester dès ce soir et jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne pourquoi il lui avait « menti » en quelques sortes. Astrid se tenait à ses côtés, dans une robe bleu complimentant ses yeux et ses formes, avec un voile aux motifs de son Dragon vipère recouvrant la jupe, et une sacoche accroché à ses hanches. Elle avait complètement remonté ses cheveux et remplacé le bandeau qu'elle portait tout le temps par un tiare doré.

_Je crois que je vais vomir, souffla Hiccup.

_Ne fais pas ton bébé, tu es plus fort que ça.

_Et si mon père décide de tuer Jack sur place ?

_Stoick n'osera pas, ça mettrait à mal les relations entre nos deux écoles.

Hiccup redressa la tête jusqu'à fixer le haut plafond du couloir, lâchant un souffle nerveux. Il n'allait pas seulement vomir, il allait aussi mourir d'angoisse. Comme si elle le sentait, la blonde lui frappa l'épaule, l'obligeant à se la masser.

_Ouch ! C'était pour quoi ça ?

_Pour que tu penses à autre chose. Détends-toi, tout ira bien.

La blonde tourna son regard vers un couple s'approchant, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Raiponce et Eugène. Quelle _surprise_ , plaisanta-t-elle.

_C'était donc si évident ? Demanda la championne en rougissant.

_Au moins autant qu'Hiccup et Astrid ! Lança une voix forte derrière eux.

Rustik, autre élève de Durmstrang, arriva avec à son bras une certaine rousse que tout le monde fut surpris de voir au bras du cousin d'Hiccup.

_Ne me dis pas que c'est Rustik ton cavalier, soupira la viking blonde.

_J'avais pas vraiment le choix, spécifia Merida. C'était soit lui, soit un des choix de ma mère, et je ne voulait même pas savoir !

_Pourquoi donc ? S'intrigua Raiponce.

_Parce que ma mère n'aurait choisi que des types bien propres sur eux.

_En gros, tu as pris l'individu avec l'égo le plus démesuré de l'école.

_Hey ! Râla le cavalier.

Hiccup entendit son cousin râler contre sa camarade blonde, mais il n'y fit plus attention quand il vit une tête aux cheveux blancs regarder depuis derrière un mur. Jack semblait si gêner, mais l'auburn lui fit signe de venir en tendant sa main. Le serpentard fit quelques pas, se découvrant aux yeux de tous, et si les autres ouvrirent leurs bouches en grand, Hiccup eut le souffle coupé. L'argenté portait un ensemble pantalon-veste-chaussures blanches, sa chemise en dessous d'un bleu s'accordant parfaitement avec ses yeux. Sur ses épaules, deux broches en forme de flocon de neige tenait une petite cape transparente arrivant à peine à ses hanches. Lorsqu'il s'approcha assez, Hiccup remarqua les cristaux de neige dans ses cheveux qui lui rappelèrent le professeur Arendelle, la grande sœur d'Anna.

Hiccup et Jack restèrent un moment à se fixèrent, l'un en face de l'autre, tandis que la situation prenait peu à peu du sens dans l'esprit des autres, même Rustik qui aurait mis plus de temps si le regard qu'ils échangeaient n'était pas assez explicite. Astrid sourit en ouvrant la sacoche à sa hanche et présenta un deuxième tiare à Hiccup.

_C'est un modèle pour homme. J'avais peur de ne pas l'avoir à temps, mais il est arrivé par le mail ce matin.

_Tu étais au courant ? Fit l'auburn.

_Où crois-tu qu'il ait eu cette tenue ?

Hiccup secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Il aurait du s'en douter quand il avait vu le rougissement de Jack en lui demandant s'il avait une tenue pour le bal, en bégayant qui plus est. Astrid plaça le tiare sur la tête de l'argenté, alors que Rustik faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire. La blonde se tourna finalement vers lui.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

_Le fait que la cavalière d'Hiccup ressemble à un mec et s'habille comme un mec.

Merida leva les yeux au ciel en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main, Raiponce et Eugène échangeant un regard gêné pour l'ébène.

_Ça c'est parce que Jack EST un garçon.

Rustik sembla alors faire le lien, et son air choqué n'échappa à personne. Pendant qu'il procédait l'info jusqu'au cerveau, quelques retardataires virent Jack et tous semblaient absolument ébahis par son apparence. Il le remarqua et rougit alors qu'Astrid le poussait vers son cavalier.

_Je vous laisse, mon cavalier m'attend.

_M-mais c'est _qui_ alors ?! S'exclama Rustik.

Astrid pointa derrière lui avec un sourire rivalisant avec celui de Jack lorsqu'il faisait une farce, et dans une tenue semblable à celle d'Hiccup et Rustik avec une peau sur l'épaule, un élève de Durmstrang apparut.

_Eret ?!

_Il vaut mieux un trappeur reconverti qu'un égocentrique qui se prend pour le meilleur, lâcha-t-elle en enroulant son bras autour de celui largement plus musclé de l'autre.

Bien entendu, il s'agissait d'une invitation entre amis, mais savoir qu'elle avait coupé le sifflet à l'ébène lui fit un bien fou. Maintenant, en ce qui concernait Kognedur qui avait un gros béguin pour l'ex-trappeur, ça allait être encore autre chose. Après qu'Astrid soit rentré, une femme blonde à l'allure très élégante portant une robe bleue semblant faite de cristaux sortit de la Grande Salle et demanda aux champions de s'approcher.

_Bien, vous allez ouvrir le bal. Je ne vais pas vous stresser plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà, mais essayez de ne pas faire trop de faux pas durant la valse. Les autres élèves vous rejoindrons très vite, alors ne vous inquiétez pas trop.

Le professeur Arendelle leur indiqua ensuite les portes et ils entrèrent, Raiponce et Eugène en premier, suivit de Merida et Rustik. Au bras d'Hiccup, Jack prit une profonde inspiration.

_Ça passe ou ça casse.

Elsa, trop occupée à regarder les deux autres couples, ne remarqua Jack au bras d'Hiccup qu'une fois qu'ils furent déjà dans la salle. Elle réalisa après coup que même si elle les avait vu avant qu'ils entrent, elles n'auraient rien pu faire. Elle se contenta donc de fermer les portes avec sa baguette et se rendit à sa place à l'autre bout de la salle.

Dans le flot des autres élèves, tous eurent une réaction en voyant Jack. Certains ne le connaissaient pas (ou ne le reconnaissaient pas, comme Rustik) et se demandaient qui était cette jeune fille qui s'habillait dans un costume d'homme. D'autres, moins imaginatifs, comprirent tout de suite et furent une majorité. Les deux garçons gardèrent la tête haute, même s'ils entendirent quelques insultes à peine cacher. A sa grande surprise, lorsque l'auburn croisa le regard de son père, qui le fixait comme s'il venait de voir un monstre, il se sentit plus sûre de lui que jamais.

La valse d'ouverture se passa relativement bien, malgré le fait que Merida marche régulièrement sur les pieds de son cavalier, mais une fois les premiers couples sur la piste, la tension sur les champions baissa. Hiccup jeta un œil à son père, et vu la manière dont sa mère semblait lui faire la moral, elle avait du l'empêcher de se lever pour arrêter la danse. Il s'y attendait, et honnêtement, il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation tout de suite. Profitant que Stoick regardait son épouse, le jeune auburn prit la main de Jack et ils sortirent le plus discrètement possible de la Grande Salle, pour se retrouver dehors, l'air frais leur faisant un bien qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginer.

_C'était pas si terrible en fait, commenta Jack en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_Le pire reste encore à venir... mon père ne va pas me louper après ça.

Jack soupira et voulut s'asseoir, mais Hiccup le stoppa, mettant la fourrure sur son épaule là où l'argenté voulait s'asseoir. Il avait oublié qu'il portait un pantalon complètement blanc et sourit à son cavalier.

_Tu aurais pu prendre n'importe quelle fille, pour que ton père ne sache pas...

_Mais ça n'aurait été qu'un mensonge... pour lui, pour moi, pour... nous...

Hiccup se pencha et vint s'agenouiller devant son cavalier.

_Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que je sens qu'on peut construire quelque chose tous les deux. Je sais qu'il te reste encore deux ans d'études avant de pouvoir sortir de Poudlard, mais il y a quelque chose en moi qui me dit que si je te laissais partir... je le regretterais toute ma vie.

Le serpentard se sentit gêner et rougit, détournant les yeux en se massant la nuque.

_Tu exagères...

_Non. Je suis sincère.

Il prit les mains de Jack et les serra, son regard le transperçant presque.

_Personne ne m'a bouleversé comme toi auparavant, à part Krokmou mais il n'est pas humain et... mon instinct me crie de m'accrocher à toi, je peux le sentir dans tout mon corps.

Il guida une main pâle vers son torse, la posant sur son cœur. Jack sentit comme il bâtait vite. Et ces yeux vert qui le fixait comme s'il était le monde. Son rougissement s'amplifia.

_Moi aussi, je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça, confessa-t-il. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve... et c'est effrayant, parce qu'on finit toujours par se réveiller.

_Ce n'est pas un rêve pourtant. Dans les rêves, il n'y a que perfection. Alors qu'ici, nous avons nos soucis. Les études, le tournoi... mon père...

Hiccup s'approcha de l'argenté, se redressant doucement.

_Mais sache que même si mon père ne veut plus de moi, je voudrais toujours être à tes côtés.

Les larmes dans les yeux de Jack apparurent si vite qu'il eut à peine le temps de les sentir venir, mais il sourit pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il était juste heureux de savoir qu'ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments.

_Alors c'est entendu. Je t'enverrais un hibou tous les jours.

_Et moi un dragon chaque jour.

_Tu pourrais venir chez moi pour Noël. La ville est si belle sous la neige. Je pourrais venir chez toi en été.

_Une année sur deux alors, l'autre on échangera et tu pourras fêter Snoggletog chez moi.

_C'est quoi ça ? Rigola Jack devant le nom absolument ridicule.

_C'est Noël, mais c'est juste comme ça qu'on l'appelle chez moi.

Le rire de Jack résonna un instant dans la noirceur de la nuit, à peine éclairée par la lune gibeuse dans le ciel nocturne. Lorsqu'il se calma, il échangea un long regard et un sourire avec Hiccup, celui-ci s'était complètement redressé. Il s'assit à côté de lui, un bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Leurs yeux semblaient incapables de se détacher de la contemplation de l'autre, et même lorsqu'ils se penchèrent chacun un peu, ils se fixèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, là seulement ils fermèrent leurs yeux.

Lorsque la voix de Stoick appela Hiccup, Jack lui prit la main et attrapa sa fourrure avant de courir vers la Forêt Interdite, où il savait que Krokmou se trouvait, à s'amuser avec les autres dragons pour la soirée. Hors de portée de la vue du directeur et le dragon noir avec eux, ils marchèrent entre les arbres, s'amusant parfois à se cacher l'un derrière un tronc jusqu'à ce que l'autre le trouve, discutant de tout et de rien, la soirée passant comme un rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent l'horloge de l'école sonner minuit. Jack regarda le clocher qu'on voyait depuis la petite clairière où ils se trouvaient.

_On devrait rentrer, murmura Jack, redoutant de rentrer dans la salle commune pour entendre toutes les insultes qui allaient fuser contre lui.

_On peut rester ici, encore un peu.

_Mais on aura des ennuis, nota l'argenté avec un sourire.

Hiccup le prit par la taille, le plaquant contre son torse en caressant ses cheveux.

_Un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'à ce que ses joues lui fassent mal. Ils s'embrassèrent, le Furie Nocturne enroulant sa queue autour d'eux en remarquant qu'ils ne comptaient pas bouger. Lorsqu'ils se fixèrent à nouveau, leurs joues étaient bien rosés, plus qu'avant par le froid de ce 24 décembre. Jack se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille de son petit ami.

_Tu sais qu'on dira que si on a disparu toute la nuit, c'est parce qu'on était ensemble... à faire des trucs.

Hiccup frotta sa joue contre celle du serpentard.

_Laisse-les dire. On s'en fiche.

_... je me disais qu'on pourrait... faire en sorte que ce soit vrai.

L'auburn tourna son visage vers celui plus pâle, Jack ne détournant pas le regard. Il était si gêné de proposer ça d'une façon si peu romantique, et il savait aussi que le moment et l'endroit était très mal choisi, mais une envie lui vint de profiter de la nuit, car il avait le sentiment que ce serait la dernière fois jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Une terrible sentiment en somme.

_Tu es sure ?

_Je ne te proposerais pas si je n'en étais pas certain, affirma-t-il. Si tu n'as pas envie de moi, dis-le et on oubliera que j'ai dis un truc aussi... osé.

Hiccup prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, sa langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure.

_Essayons de trouver un endroit au calme et un peu au chaud alors. La fourrure de ma cape peut toujours servir de couverture.

Jack se sentit fébrile alors qu'il montait avec l'auburn sur le dos du dragon noir. Stoick allait hurler le lendemain, et de nombreuses mauvaises langues allaient les accuser de tous, mais être blotti l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte si intime en valait la peine à leurs yeux.

Dans deux ans, l'affaire du premier champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à avoir amener un cavalier au bal de Noël serait oublié, et ils seraient juste heureux de vivre ensemble sous le même toit.

**Author's Note:**

> Honnêtement, j'ignore si c'est une première pour un champion de se ramener au bal avec un garçon à son bras, mais comme je ne suis pas dans un univers fidèle au fandom Harry Potter, je peux dire que c'est pas grave^^
> 
> J'ai un peu menti en disant que le oneshot du 4e jour était le seul à contenu mature, mais étant donné qu'il n'y a rien dans celui-là... ça passe. Je crois...


End file.
